365 Days
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Untuk satu tahun yang telah ku lewati tanpa sosok pemuda itu, kini aku menyadarinya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melenyapkan bayangan Oh Sehun dari kepalaku.


TITLE : 365 Days

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter hanya milik orang tua masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Jalan cerita, hanya milik Author.**

**Warning : STRAIGHT, OC, GAJE, OOC, ETC. MEMBACA DAPAT MENYEBABKAN IRITASI MATA.**

Genre : Angst/ Hurt Comfort

Cast : Kim Ji Yoon – Oh Sehun.

Recommended song : We Were In Love – T-ara feat Davichi

Summary :

Tentang perpisahan, kepergianmu, rasa sakit, air mata…

Dan akhirnya aku menyadari ini. Sebuah hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin ku akui kebenarannya. Tak rela—dan seakan tak ingin hal ini semakin merobek hatiku menjadi helaian-helaian kecil perasaan yang melayang di udara.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu.

Di sepanjang eksistensi pemuda itu, mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan pernah menyadari ini.

Perasaanku yang selalu tertutup oleh jeruji es dan kabut.

Dia mungkin hanya akan menganggap ini kata-kata klise yang selalu ku kutip dari tiap cerita fiksi yang ku baca. Tapi percaya atau tidak ini tulus adanya.

Jika bisa, aku ingin mengatakan ini.

Berjuta kali hingga ia membungkam dan menyumpahi diriku untuk tak lagi mengatakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Jika waktu dapat berputar ke masa satu tahun yang lalu. Andai aku dapat lebih cepat meraih ponselku dan mengirimi pesan apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja...

Andai saja aku memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa aku begitu mencintainya...

Andai pemuda itu memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku...

...mungkin rasanya tidak akan se sakit ini.

Satu tahun yang lalu, aku masih dapat melihat wajahnya. Satu tahun yang lalu, aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya. Tapi sekarang? Aku hanya dapat memandang batu yang tertancap di gundukan tanah basah itu, mengukir namanya dengan begitu jelas. Membalut kesedihan ini menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat menyakitkan.

Oh Sehun

Apa yang ku rasakan, apa yang terjadi...

Rasanya segalanya sudah terjadi begitu lama. Aku lupa bagaimana mendefinisikan perasaanku.

Terlalu banyak air mata. Terlalu banyak isak tangis dan jeritan- aku terlalu sering memikirkan pemuda itu hingga tak ingat sudah berapa lama segalanya berlalu.

Apa ini sudah genab setahun lamanya?

Aku menatap langit bulan Januari yang kabus dan diwarnai oleh semburat abu-abu pucat dan rintik hujan. Menikmati hembusan angin dingin, seakan-akan membiarkan tubuhku terpental karena tertiup angin.

Langit masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku menatapnya.

Abu-abu, dan kusam. Atau mungkin langit tak pernah bermetamorfosa menjadi lebih cerah?

Entahlah... aku tidak tahu.

Segalanya masih terlihat sama saja dan tak terlihat berbeda. Langit masih berwarna abu-abu, dan kesedihanku pun juga begitu. Masih menggelayut di sudut hatiku yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan tentang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

Aku tidak pernah bisa ingat, kapan aku tak mengingatnya. Satu hari saja dimana di otakku tak ada pemuda itu. Dan hasilnya nihil, aku selalu memikirkannya. Mencoba mengikis bayangan pemuda itu pun rasanya mustahil—ini hanya akan semakin memper sulit keadaan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tetap hidup dan tak pernah bisa bergerak dari masa lalu.

Waktuku sudah terhenti. Dan segalanya berakhir satu tahun yang lalu.

Kepingan terakhir itu hancur, jatuh dan terserak. Terpecah hingga luruh layaknya pasir, tersedot jauh ke dalam jurang hingga aku tak dapat melihatnya.

Terlambat.

Itu kepingan terakhir hatiku. Dan kini ia telah terkunci rapat di dalam jurang, tanpa bisa ku raih untuk menyimpannya dengan baik.

Apa yang ku rasakan bukan hanya sekedar merindukannya siang dan malam.

Setiap waktu, setiap saat, dan akhirnya segalanya akan terlihat sama.

Hanya menunggu waktu untuk menghitung mundur kapan air mata ini akan kembali tumpah dan menghujamku dengan rasa sakit.

Aku kira ini hanya rasa sakit sementara yang akan hilang dalam hitungan bulan, tapi aku salah.

AKU SALAH BESAR.

Apa yang terjadi padaku tidak se-simpel itu. Ini jauh lebih rumit, dan ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Bayangannya masih tetap di sana, merefleksikan wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum dan bahagia. Tapi aku tak dapat menangkap perasaan bahagia itu, sebaliknya aku malah merasakan air mataku kembali meleleh. Terisak di pojok kamar dan menjerit histeris meneriakkan namanya berpuluh-puluh kali.

Tengah malam aku terbangun. Lagi-lagi dengan adanya air mata yang mengering di sudut mata, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Bayangan pemuda itu kembali hadir, dan memutar di kepalaku seperti film dokumenter.

Ini mengerikan.

Ini ironi.

Dan aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai Sehun.

Aku mencintai pemuda yang telah tiada itu.

"Lupakan dia, Jiyoon!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar lagi. Nadanya meninggi dan aku hanya dapat terdiam ketika Hwayoung terus meneriakiku untuk melupakannya.

" Jangan terus menerus menjadi gadis bodoh yang hanya akan menangis untuk pemuda yang bahkan telah tiada. Belajarlah untuk dewasa, biarkan dia pergi,"

Aku diam. Menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tidak, tidak, tidak dengan melupakan. Itu terlalu sulit.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabku sembari menatap langit. Sendu. Menahan nafasku untuk beberapa saat sebelum sekelebat senyum pemuda itu kembali hadir mengisi rongga kosong di otakku.

Hwayoung menarik kerah bajuku dan mencengkramnya kuat. Menatap mataku bengis dan mengumpat. Menyumpah dan entah apa lagi namanya.

"Sadarlah, Jiyoon! Sehun sudah pergi! Dia sudah meninggal! Mau sampai kapan kau akan terpaku padanya dan tidak menatap masa depan, heh!"

Itu benar. Kau benar Hwayoung. Mau sampai kapan aku terus menatap masa lalu?

Aku memang idiot, bodoh—dan ke-idiotanku lah yang membuatku semakin tersiksa dari hari ke hari.

Aku tak pernah siap dengan konsekuensi masa depan dan menghadapi rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang ku alami satu tahun yang lalu.

Kehilangan lebih banyak sosok yang ku cintai.

Aku tersenyum getir. Dan tanpa terasa, gumulan air yang berada di sudut mataku mengalir, jatuh menuruni lekuk wajahku dan akhirnya menghilang bersama riak hujan yang turun.

"Berhentilah untuk menjadi gadis idiot, Kim Ji Yoon!"

Aku terbangun. Menyentuh dahiku dan memastikan bahwa diriku baik-baik saja. Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin.

Rambut berantakan, plaster melintang di dahi dan handuk kompresan yang masih berada tepat di atas kepalaku.

Aku tidak ingat, memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Ada apa?

Hal terakhir yang dapat ku ingat adalah aku menangis dan membuang semua pil-pil itu ke lantai bawah. Menghancurkan piring serta gelas di baki makanan.

Dan kemudian kenangan mengenai pemakaman pemuda itu kembali terlintas.

Pemuda itu lagi. Sekelebat bayangannya kembali muncul dan membuat kepalaku terasa pening.

Ini mengganggu, aku berusaha untuk tak mengingat pemuda itu, tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Itu tak pernah berhasil.

Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak kenangan pemuda itu di dalam kepalaku?

Aku tak pernah membayangkan ini, tentang betapa beratnya masa-masa yang sudah ku lalui. Tentang perjalanan cinta yang ku rasa tidak se mulus yang ku duga. Ini rumit dan menyebalkan.

Air mata, tangisan, jeritan—dan seakan segalanya belum cukup, ingatanku kembali memutar sosok pemuda yang telah tiada itu.

Tuhan… apa lagi ini?

Satu kali saja. Biarkan aku melupakan Raka. Biarkan aku menepikan pemuda itu di sudut otakku. Biarkan aku melepas rasa sakit ini sebentar saja.

Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan semua permainan hati yang menguras emosi dan tenagaku satu tahun ini. Yang ku inginkan hanya dapat menghirup nafasku dengan benar.

Lalu kenapa ketika kenangan itu kembali berputar...  
selalu ada kata 'mengapa'?

Mengapa aku menangis?  
Mengapa aku menjerit?  
Mengapa aku mencintai sosok yang bahkan eksistensinya sudah tak ada?

Apakah ini kesalahan?  
Apakah ini adalah suatu bentuk manifest rasa sakit yang menghujam dadaku?

... tentang kehilangan, kepergian, rasa sakit, air mata, jeritan...  
segalanya seolah-olah mempermainkanku. Ini kelihatan seperti sebuah lelucon yang tak lucu- sama persis seperti apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"_Mustahil bagimu untuk melakukannya, lihat saja, kau pasti tidak akan bisa melupakanku,"_

Oh ya?

Dia terlalu percaya diri— dan kenyataannya aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya.

Hei, Oh Sehun, kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan huh?

"_Kau tidak boleh berpaling dariku! Kau itu hanya milikku!"_

Sebegitu posesifkah dirimu?

Kau terlalu egois bahkan untuk sekedar merenggangkan cengkramanmu di hatiku. Kenapa kau sangat jahat membiarkan aku menangis hanya karena kepergianmu yang begitu mendadak?

Pergi tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan dan membawa serta kepingan terakhir hatiku ke surga.

Pencuri—

Dan itu kau.

"_Jangan menangis, kau kelihatan jelek kalau menangis,"_

Pemuda macam apa kau heh?!

Kau bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya melecehkan pacarmu saat ia tengah menangis dan kesal setengah mati.

Tidak bisakah kau menjadi sedikit lebih romantis dan normal?

"_Ya ampun! Kau itu beli apa sih? Kalau kau boros begitu, aku bisa bangkrut!"_

Aku sangsi dapat menemukan pemuda kikir selain dirimu. Kau kelewatan!

Kau bahkan terlalu pelit, bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan uang demi men-traktir pacarmu makan es krim!

Kau lebih memilih berdesakan dan mengambil barang gratisan yang terkesan murahan ketimbang membelinya dan mengeluarkan uangmu.

Kau gila!

Kau si idiot yang tidak romantis dan pelit!

Kenapa…

Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?

Kenapa hingga detik ini aku masih menangisimu?

Meski segalanya sudah berlalu satu tahun lamanya. Meski sosokmu telah melayang jauh entah ke mana. Pergi ke satu tempat tujuan akhir dimana segalanya telah usai. Kau berpulang, kembali ke sisi Tuhan sementara itu aku malah bersimpuh di sisi tempat tidur dengan memeluk fotomu saat kita kecil.

Ini gila!

Kau mengambil kepingan hatiku. Kau membawanya pergi dan kau egois!

Untuk 365 hari yang telah usai, bayanganmu masih tetap terlihat sama.

Senyum itu, wajah itu…

Kau masih tetap Oh Sehun yang ku cintai sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

FIN


End file.
